


The Kliego Diaries

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Kliegoweek, M/M, Soulmates, chubby Diego, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Works for KliegoWeek





	1. Soulmates

Diego's a cop, working a case when Klaus stumbles on him in a dark alley. He had just left his current John's place, a little baggie of drugs in hand and Diego is just  _ there  _ talking to one of the prostitutes for answers. Klaus' heart stops in his chest. He didn't want to see him so soon. Didn't want to have to lose him in seven days. 

 

They lock eyes. 

 

And Klaus almost wants to run away. To avoid all of this. 

 

Diego smiles and begins to ask Klaus questions. 

 

Klaus answered, mouth dry and his hands shaking. Diego asks him out to dinner. He says yes and two days later Klaus is on his knees for Diego in Diego's apartment. 

 

He cries that night. 

 

Holds onto Diego. 

 

It's a random bank robbery. 

 

One casualty. 

 

Diego Diaz. 

 

                                             ~

 

This time Diego is a mechanic. Klaus is a movie star whose car just broke down on the highway. He called for a tow truck and didn't expect for Diego to show up. 

 

He goes by David this time. His hair is longer and he has a beard. It  actually looks nice on him. 

 

"It's gonna take a few days to fix this." He says. 

 

Klaus nods. 

 

"There's a hotel up the way. Not five star like you're use to but it's got great food. Or you know, I don't know." Diego--  _ David  _ blushes. He runs a hand through his hair. "I don't normally do this but I feel connected to you and wondering if you wanted to get a drink with me tonight?" 

 

Klaus wants to say no. Wants to break the chain but it doesn't work. He's tried before. And the last time that he did, Diego ended up dead quicker than the seven days. 

 

"Okay." Klaus smiles. "Drinks." 

 

A car falls on Diego. 

 

Klaus sees it happen and he screams. 

 

                                             ~ 

 

Diego's a crime boss this time. Klaus is a hooker again. Klaus is the boyfriend of Diego's right hand man and this time Diego has no love for Klaus. He fucks him, screams at him and threatens to end his life if he tells anyone about the late night fucks. 

 

It's different and Klaus should appreciate this because maybe it could go different. Maybe if Diego hates him then he won't lose him. 

 

_ Because it works if Diego loves you  _

 

And so far, so good because it's day seven. 

 

Diego hates him. 

 

It hurts to see the man that he loves spew words at him and fuck him without the tenderness. But it’s worth it. 

 

Worth it when day eight comes and Diego is still  alive. 

 

Except, Diego doesn't like him. If anything Diego can't stand Klaus and all their love, everything that they had was gone. 

 

All for Diego to remain alive. 

 

"I love you." Had been Klaus' words to Diego one night. He had fucked Klaus and left shortly after. Klaus laid in the darkness and cried.

 

He couldn't have him. 

 

But he could at least have him alive.  

  
  
  



	2. Bedsharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMPLETELY UNBETA'D

At 2am, Diego hasn't been able to sleep since he lost Patch. His nights has been filled with nightmares and seeing her body on the ground. He had lost her and he blames himself. 

 

He sits in bed, not being able to head back to his place because of the cops looking for him;  going through photos of him and her at the academy when he hears it; a loud scream that he knows anywhere. 

 

Klaus. 

 

Diego drops the photo album and rushes towards the noise. Since they all reunited Diego and Klaus had not been able to reconcile their feelings for each other. And even though they spent time together, they haven't talked about what happened before they left the academy and with everything that's happening now, he doesn't think they ever will. 

 

Klaus' door is unlocked and he doesn't even bother to knock and pushes open the door. On the bed, Klaus is withering, screams fill the air and Diego rushes towards him. 

 

Diego holds his arms down, soothing words that he knows will calm him down. 

 

"Baby. Baby come on it's okay." 

 

Klaus' eyes shot open and he took in Diego's form. "What happened? Why are you in here?"

 

"You were screaming." 

 

Diego sighed. "Another nightmare?" 

 

Klaus sat up in bed. Nodding his head he stared at Diego. "They're getting worse. I hate this and I need….  _ You know."  _

 

The implication is there and Diego knows.

 

He's been trying, Diego had seen the way that Klaus gave up the drugs once he managed to see someone. Klaus didn't tell Diego just who that someone was but he could tell and honestly? He was better off not knowing. 

 

"Cuddle with me?" Klaus questioned and Diego didn't even need to hesitate. He crawled into bed next to Klaus and his heart sped up when Klaus was resting on his chest. 

 

He doesn't speak. Neither does Klaus and Diego wonders if maybe Klaus will tell him what happened, what really happened when he time traveled but for right now, he just holds him close. 


	3. Uniforms

Diego had never been one that got turned on my uniforms. It wasn't his thing per say. However seeing Klaus, dressed up in his uniform from his time in Vietnam had Diego feeling all kinds of weird.  

 

He had a ceremony.  _ Well.  _ Klaus Hargreeves the first had a ceremony that Klaus was attending in his honor. It was the only way that he could see everyone again, even the man that he had an tryst with. 

 

Dave Katz. 

 

Diego wasn't jealous. Oh. No. 

 

He knew Klaus felt as though he wouldn't come back and needed to start a new life. He didn't blame him. Or hate him. 

 

But that didn't mean that he wanted to go to the ceremony and see the guy that his lover had slept with. 

 

Even if the man was in his seventies. 

 

However. 

 

It was the uniform that had Diego. 

 

The way that the cloth hugged Klaus' body and the way that he looked in the suit sent a shiver up Diego's spine. 

 

"I wish you would reconsider and come with me. I doubt Dave thinks that I'm  _ his  _ Klaus. You have nothing to worry about." 

 

Diego doesn't say much. He licks his lips before grabbing Klaus by the hips and pulling him onto his lap. 

 

'M' good. You're so, so good. You look so good."

 

"Thank you. But baby…." 

 

"Not going. However I want to rip that uniform off of you and I'm gonna. We've got fifteen minutes." 


	4. Band au

When Diego woke up, he didn't expect to wake up to the sight it just of bacon and eggs and a lot more that he couldn't put his nose on. Klaus cooked, but he didn't cook like that. 

 

There was a full meal spread out on the table. Everything that Diego could think of was waiting for him and he suddenly felt a little nervous. 

 

Klaus waited at the table for him, he wore Grace's  _ kiss the cook  _ apron and nothing more than that. 

 

"My baby is finally awake. I knew the smell of food would wake you up." Klaus stood up and walked towards Diego. He placed a hand over the bulge of Diego's belly, massaging the area. 

 

Diego held his wrist, "what is this? Klaus you've never cooked this much food before. Not even when we were on tour and had that fully loaded kitchen. You made Allison and Vanya eat out every night. What's this about?" Anger didn't show on his features but from the way that Klaus frowned, Diego knew that he got the message. 

 

"It's not what you think." 

 

"And what do you think I think?" 

 

Klaus sighed. "Since we ended our tour and took a break from the band I've noticed that you have gained weight." 

 

Diego snorted, turned his body away from Klaus but Klaus didn't allow him to walk away. 

 

"No. No. Okay. And yeah. Fuck I miss the six pack that you had but baby. This?" 

 

Klaus dropped to his knees and began kissing the flab of Diego's stomach. "I love this so much and I want to make you bigger. Baby you're gonna sit in that chair, I'm gonna sit on your cock and I'm gonna feed you until you can't eat anymore." 

 

Diego quirked an eyebrow. "What?" 

 

"It's called feederism. I have a kink and that kink is making you so full."

 

Klaus glanced up at Diego through hooded lids, that innocent expression sent pleasure to Diego's cock. 

 

"Okay. Okay." 

 

Klaus hopped up. "Yes! So come on." 

 

Klaus dragged Diego to the head of the table, he pulled his boyfriend's underwear down and off and pushed Diego into the chair. 

 

A few strokes and he had Diego at full mast. Klaus eased himself onto Diego's dick, soft moans escaped both of their mouths but now was not the time. 

 

Diego grabbed a plate full of food: Eggs, bacon, grits with cheese and sausage and handed it to Klaus. 

 

"Ever since the tour ended and you fucking stopped working out my dick has been hard constantly. I love this look on you baby. Now open up." 

 

Diego opened up and Klaus stuffed his mouth full of grits mixed with eggs. Diego chewed slowly, licking the spoon as he cleaned it off. 

 

"Oh fuck." Klaus groaned. He rolled his hips, feeling Diego thrust his hips up and hitting his prostate. 

 

"More. It's delicious. I knew you could cook but that's amazing. So good." 

 

Klaus kept feeding him, his cock growing harder and rubbing against Diego's growing belly. 

 

"Fuck.  _ Fuck _ ." Klaus moaned. He looked down and noticed the pre come on Diego's belly. "Okay, I got this. I don't wanna come just yet so yeah." 

 

Diego grinned and reached for another plate. This one filled with various breakfast sweets. 

 

Klaus took a scene, dipped it in the whipped topping and ran it across Diego's lips. 

 

"So delicious." Diego smiled. "Almost full." 

 

Klaus ran a hand over the extended belly and he closed his eyes. "Can feel it. Amazing." 

 

They went on for another fifteen minutes, all the plates empty and the drinks done. By this time Diego couldn't take another bite and he was sure he gained five pounds. 

 

And though he was a little tired, Diego wrapped his hands around Klaus' waist and began fucking into him. 

 

"Fuck. Yes." Klaus screamed, his own hands wrapped around Diego's neck, his toes curled. 

 

"You fed me so good baby. I'm so full, going to get bigger."

 

"Yes. Please. So big for me and no one else." 

 

A few thrusts, Diego came inside of Klaus while Klaus fucked himself against Diego's stomach until he came. 

 

"God." 

 

A few minutes of silence as they gathered their breath and Klaus couldn't help but let out a smile. 

 

"We can't get the band back together. I don't want that six pack back. I love you like this." 

 

"I can keep it but Klaus. We only promised a three month hiatus while we write new music. We gotta-----"

 

Klaus dropped his head onto Diego's. 

 

"I know. But on breaks, I'm feeding you every chance I get." 

  
  
  



	5. Free Day

Klaus Hargreeves leaves the campus just after midnight, his phone buzzing as his best friend sends him text after text about some stupid party happening the next day. He already told Luther that he didn't want to go, he had too much to do and to be honest, he wants to spend the first Friday that he's had actual time to himself in a long time with his fiancé.

 

Dave Katz is a good man who understands the fact that his soon-to-be husband has a high concentration on his school life and with the residency that he just acquired at Lawrence Memorial Hospital, doesn't' bother him all that much about not spending enough time together. 

 

He couldn't have asked for a better man in his life. Klaus reaches his car, dropping his briefcase on to the hood dropping his briefcase on the hood before fishing his car keys out of his jacket and opening the door. Klaus throws the briefcase into the backseat of his car and places his phone on the seat. He cranks up the radio and Kansas blasts from the speakers.

 

He had a long day, his residency giving him more hours than he thought possible for a pediatric doctor, not that he cared. He loved children and didn't mind if he spent the better part of a day seeing the smiling faces of children. 

 

Klaus' phone buzzes again. This time it's Dave. 

 

**Dave 1:13 am:**

 

_ I know by the time you get home you're gonna be tired and I won't be home. Momma got sick and I'm on the road to see her. I should have texted ya earlier but I forgot. Text me when you see this Love Ya. Knuckles.  _

 

Klaus sends a quick message back to him, letting Dave know to text or call him the moment that he makes it to Mrs. Katz's. He worries about Dave's side of the family, especially with them living out so far from them. 

 

He turns the radio down, noticing the look that a security guard had given him. Shelly was a new, strict fifty-year- old guard who didn't like anyone blasting loud music, speaking to her out of turn, or anything. she would act as if she still guarded an unruly college campus and well, Klaus had been on her list since the first day he arrived and ending up blasting his music just a little too loudly for Shelly's taste. 

 

He nods to her goodnight and she merely scowls towards him.  

 

He stares back at the hospital as he pulls out of the parking lot and onto the empty street. He turns his radio back up, allowing the music to blast through his car. 

 

He continues to drive until he reaches the first red light in his path. 

 

Another text from his brother. 

 

_ Luther: 2:15 am  _

 

_ So the party is still on and I really think that you would have a great time with us _ **.**

 

Klaus rolls his eyes and sends a quick text before the light changes it again. 

 

He probably should go. 

 

What was the worst that could happen? 

 

_ From Klaus: 2:17 am  _

 

_ FINE. I WILL BE THERE  _

 

  * °



 

The worst that could happen? 

 

Yeah…

Klaus should have listened to his head and stayed home. 

 

He met a guy, a really nice guy by the name of Diego who, if Klaus hadn't been with Dave, he could see them enjoying more time together. At least, until their brief time ended with him being bitten.

 

When he woke up, something was off. 

 

He woke up in a body bag, no one around except for Diego who looked a little disheveled, his dark hair was now white and his skin was now pale. 

 

"I'm sorry Klaus. Honestly. I didn't mean for this to happen." 

 

"Didn't mean for what?" 

 

Diego sighed. "Turning you." 

  
  



End file.
